New Years with the Cullens
by xMidnight Muse
Summary: Just a short little ficlet of the Cullens celebrating New Years. Read and Review :


**This is just a little ficlet I'm throwing in to wish everyone a Happy New Years! Bella is human in this.**

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Happy New Years Eve Cullen clan!" I shouted upon entering the house of my vampire family.

"Another one already?" Jasper asked from the couch, furrowing his brow as if trying to remember something.

"What are we heading towards…2008?" Edward asked, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Mhmm! The big 2-0-0-8!" I said excitedly, bouncing slightly out of happiness.

What can I say? I love New Years. New Years was the chance to start all over again. Make amends and all that jazz. It's just kind of refreshing to dive in to a new year.

Edward simply chuckled at my enthusiasm, "don't wear yourself out, love. Midnight is still a good 9 hours away" he reminded me.

"Pft, fine, ruin my fun why dontcha" I told him, faking offense. I pulled out of his hold and turned to kiss him lightly.

"Bella! Finally! It's about time you showed up" I turned once again to watch Alice bounce down the stairs, looking slightly stern.

"We have a lot of work to do for tonight" she told me, placing her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?" I asked, furrowing my brow. I didn't remember her requiring my assistance for anything.

"We have a party to get ready for silly" Alice explained to me in her best "duh" tone.

My eyes widened, "Party?" I squeaked. Alice had definitely failed to mention a party to me.

"Oh please, relax Bells. It's just going to be us. I remember how poorly the graduation party went" I felt like a weight had lifted off of my shoulders.

"But just because it's us family tonight does _not _mean that we can't get festive!" She said, instantly perking up, with a certain determination in her eyes.

"Fine, fine. Where do we start?" I asked, clapping my hands together in a "let's do it" fashion.

We walked in to the kitchen were there must have been at least 20 bags of party supplies. But then again, it didn't surprise me. Alice wasn't the person to go halfassed with a party, even if it was jut for the family.

I walked up to the nearest one and sifted through it, finding lots and lots of multi colored streamers.

"No way! I know that you two weren't about to start decorating without me" Emmett gasped, walking in and seeing us looking through the bags.

Alice sighed and turned to look at our big brother, "Emmett, you know what happened the last time you tried to help decorate for one of my parties"

I giggled, remembering very clearly that he had managed to super glue all the streamers to the ceiling and the balloons to the walls. It had taken days for Esme to scrape everything off, and then he was forced to repaint the walls.

Emmett pouted, "Pleeaassee?" he begged, folding his hands together.

Alice thought for a moment looking at the bags around us "ugh, fine. You can blow up the balloons, but that's it." She said, tossing him a shopping bag full of bags of silver, red, purple and blue balloons.

"Knock yourself out"

He grinned widely before joining Jasper in the living room, sitting on the floor, ripping open a bag of the blue ones and beginning his task.

"That should keep him busy for about 4 hours. I bought like 300 balloons" she giggled, pulling out a big banner sized piece of paper.

"What's that for?" I asked as she also pulled out a huge thing of makers, glitter and the works for decorating posters.

"Well, seeing as Edward made me promise to not let you get on a ladder or anything similar after last time…"

I grimaced. The last time I had been on a ladder was to help Alice put streamers on the ceiling. I had fallen off and landed on their wood table (they had gotten rid of the glass tables after the incident with Jasper on my birthday. I was too likely to cut myself again). I hadn't broken the table or anything but it had hurt like hell.

"So I decided that the best task for you would be to make a totally kick-ass banner" she told me, smiling proudly. Alice thought of everything.

"Well what do you want me to write on it?"

"I dunno, "Happy New Years", "2008", whatever. Be creative. I know you have an artistic soul in you somewhere" she said, nodding her head.

I grabbed the paper and my various glue, glitter and marker-like items and headed to the living room, where everybody currently was.

I forced Emmett to move to a chair so I could spread out the paper on the floor.

For the better part of the day, Alice, who had recruited Rosalie and Jasper, put various decorations around the house, but mostly focusing on the living room, while Emmett continued to blow up balloons, and I made my poster. Edward drifted between just talking to me, helping me and helping the others with decorations.

"Voila!" I finally exclaimed, jumping up from my position on the floor to get an aerial view on my banner.

My hand was slightly cramped from holding the markers and my back was sore from bending over for 2 hours straight, but I was proud of my work.

Emmett, who was currently the closest to me, looked down and grinned. "Good job Picasso" he told me (non-sarcastically).

I grinned, it was pretty killer, and I had done it all by myself.

…

Oh alright, Edward did all the lettering and drawing, but I colored everything in and sparklified it, which is by far the most important part.

I know. I rule.

Alice came up and examined it closely.

"Perfect!" she squealed, hugging me tightly.

"Help me put it up." She took one end of the banner, motioning for me to take the other, which I did.

We walked to the biggest and emptiest wall of the living room, where I momentarily placed my end down on the floor and pulled a chair over. I picked up my end again before standing up on the chair and reaching to where I figured the perfect spot was. Since I'm not exactly the tallest girl on the planet, I had to stand on my tiptoes.

"There" I said, placing the pin in the corner, holding the banner in place.

But of course, and don't pretend like you didn't see this coming, my clumsy side kicked in and I managed to topple off of the chair.

"Shit!" I squealed as I headed for the floor.

But before my head had a chance to connect with the nice wood floors of the house, I found myself in Edward's arms, him giving both me and Alice a stern look.

Gotta love that vampire speed.

"What did I say about Bella standing on things like chairs and ladders?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oopsies" we both confessed in unison. He sighed and placed me back on my feet.

"At least you're not hurt. God knows you'd hate to be in the hospital with a concussion on New Years"

I smiled as he took my place on the chair and helped Alice to hang up my lovely work of art. 

When it was all put up the three of us admired it for a few minutes.

"It's absolutely beautiful" Edward told me, kissing the top of my head. That boy spoiled me too much.

The next few hours flew by we enjoyed our last day of the year together.

At 11 o'clock I insisted that we turned on the "Dick Clark's New Years Rockin' Eve" special on TV, which I insisted was probably the best part of the entire night.

Alice handed out the totally awesome New Years hats (it took some effort to get Edward, Rosalie and Jasper to put them on, but in the end Alice and I won) as we watched and made fun of all the guest stars.

Finally, 11:59 rolled around, at this point, Alice and I were practically jumping up and down.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Me, Alice, Emmett, and surprisingly, Jasper all shouted.

I turned to Edward who smiled and kissed me. Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and Esme and Carlisle followed suit.

It was surprisingly nice to have someone to kiss on New Years.

"Happy New Year Edward" I told him happily after we pulled apart.

"Happy New Year, love"

**oOoOoOoOo**

**I know it was kind of short, but I just had to put my New Years Fic two cents in. So I hope you all liked it. It'd be lovely if you left a review.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Oh, and I don't own Twilight.**


End file.
